The application for this new invention will be co-pending with another application corresponding to a plant that was derived from the same breeding program; entitled Dianthus Plant Named xe2x80x98Pixie Starxe2x80x99, Ser. No. 09/633,301.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alpine Dianthus and will be referred to hereafter as xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99. Alpine Dianthus are of hybrid origin and are hardy perennials grown for landscape use.
The new Dianthus resulted from a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Dawlish, Devon, England. The breeding project that resulted in the selection of the xe2x80x9cStar Seriesxe2x80x9d of Alpine Dianthus began in 1992 after growing and evaluating over 80 varieties of Dianthus. The primary focus of the breeding program is to select alpine type Dianthus in a range of unique flower colors that do not require vernalization for flowering and exhibited a compact plant habit with short flower stems. xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 was selected as a single plant that resulted from crossing the cultivar xe2x80x98Whatfield Cyclopsxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as the seed parent with an unnamed Dianthus plant as the pollen parent.
xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 was selected for it""s unique flower color combined with other describe characteristics. The new variety of Dianthus can be characterized by it""s double, white flowers with dark magenta centers combined with a compact plant habit, dark green, glaucous foliage, a perpetual flowering habit and a day neutral flowering response. The new invention is unlike any other Dianthus that is known to the inventor. It is similar to the co-pending variety xe2x80x98Pixie Starxe2x80x99 in its perpetual flowering habit and the ability to flower without vernalization, however differs in other characteristics including flower color. xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 differs from the seed parent, xe2x80x98Whatfield Cyclopsxe2x80x99 (unpatented), in having white petals with a dark eye, a more compact habit, a perpetual blooming habit and a day neutral flowering response. xe2x80x98Whatfield Cyclopsxe2x80x99 (unpatented) has flowers that are bright magenta with a dark magenta eye. The new invention is most similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Spring Starxe2x80x99 (unpatented) in overall characteristics, however, xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 is more compact and xe2x80x98Spring Starxe2x80x99 (unpatented) has light magenta colored blooms.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking shoot cuttings in Dawlish, Devon, England in 1997 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from other commercial varieties. xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 has not be tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions:
1. The flowers of xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 are double and white a dark magenta eye zone.
2. xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 has a compact growth habit.
3. The foliage of xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 is dark green and glaucous.
4. xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 is perpetual blooming.
5. xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 is day neutral and does not require vernalization to initiate flowers.
6. xe2x80x98Brilliant Starxe2x80x99 is hardy at least to USDA Zone 5.